The Accident
by Buddha Wolf
Summary: Ludwig is trying to cope after an accident has left him temporarily crippled. He succeeded in protecting Feliciano but now he needs to continue work and life as usual with a concerned Feliciano trying to mother him the entire time. The others make fun of him and call him weak as a joke. But the joke ends when their lives are threatened and Germany is too weak to be guardian.
1. Intro

Disclaimer- i don't own hetalia.

This was an idea i got because my personality is a lot like Germany's and i have a promise to protect those i care for even if it means the loss of my life in the process. To me they are like Italy is to Germany. Well, i felt useless after just blowing out my knee while helping a friend out and i thought 'What if Germany gets hurt with an injured leg and tries to continue life as usual while it heals but it becomes hard. He can't stand sitting around doing nothing and even with the use of his cane, struggles to continue his work. I myself am using a cane in the same manner and it seems to comein very handy when an anoying person is around. Hope you like it, this is only the intro though. Please REVIEW!

Intro:

He could remember it. The sound of tires screeching, desperate to stop in time but he knew they wouldn't. The strong smell of burnt rubber that told him it was too late. The flash of a promise he knew he needed to keep.

He turned to look down at his italian friend, peacefully sleeping in the passenger seat, unaware of the semi that was going to hit them any second. Time seemed to slow as the german man took in the serenity of the moment before the massive truck hit the driver side of his small truck in comparison.

He pondered the innocence of this sweet pure young man. This boy thrown into war and under his protection. His silky long light brown hair that hung down covering his amber eyes. His frail frame and lack of muscle.

He was the very essence of purity, innocence, freedom, happiness and all the things one wished to achieve but found it only in death when embraced by heaven's arms. Feliciano was his guardian angel. His spiritual savior. His friend whom he promised to protect. A promise he was going to keep.

He sheltered his friend's small sleeping body, using his to take the brunt of the force just as the two vehicles connected with each other. Glass from the windows rained down around him in small shards, some catching hold of his skin on his back, neck and arms, embedded into his jacket and forced deeper by the impact. He winced as the driver side door seemed to shape around his leg, trapping it in place and squeezing it hard enough to severly cut off blood circulation, tear through flesh and break bone but he couldn't feel much.

The only thing runnning through his mind was to protect his friend and keep him safe. Easy enough right? He had plenty of experience. He smiled at the thought but it was turned into a grimace when he felt the whole truck take to the air in flips. He wrapped his hands around the seat belt and the under neath of the seat, holding himself down so Feliciano didn't move. He was the only thing keeping him from moving and from being hurt. Thier chests rested together when the truck hit the ground and rolled repeatedly. Once. Twice. Three times then stopped after four, coming to a shakey rest.

He looked back to see the whole door was caved in past the point where he had been sitting. He felt the hot metal against his back when he tried to sit up a bit to give Feliciano some air but the metal and his leg kept him from moving. He looked back down at Feliciano whose tired eyes fluttered open.

Quickly, the german put on a sly smile so as not to worry his friend. Feliciano smiled back "ludwig..."

He stared at that happy smile for a moment, feeling slightly light headed. He tried to focus by staring into Feliciano's bright eyes but grew worried when they were slowly flooding with concern. He was about to ask something but he couldn't focus on the creation of his own words, instead he listened as Feliciano spoke with fear dripping from his voice but they came out in a blur. He couldn't figure out what he was saying but he knew when a red liquid dripped down onto Feliciano's cheek. Then more came, dripping faster and faster. He tried reading his lips only to find him crying the same thing over and over again.

"Ludwig...ludwig...ludwig...LUDWIG!" His mind slowly slipping away only to be siezed back by a familiar voice.

Buddha Wolf: Tell me what you thought, please review and sorry for the long thought before the story.


	2. Chapter 1- Home

Chapter 1 - Home

Ludwig opened his eyes to the sight of two amber eyes staring intently into his. It was no surprise to have Feliciano this close to his face this early in the morning. He'd get wierd ideas in his head, sparked by some random curousity that he couldn't fathom. With a dry tired voice he asked "What is it Feli?"

Feliciano pointed out with concern "You were having a bad dream and I was worried about you. You got up and were laying on top of me."

Ludwig, shocked at this thought, decided to look around only to find himself crouched over Feliciano as if sheltering his body from something using his own.

He dreamt of the crash and the instincts awakened during the accident came awake once again in the middle of the night. He sat back on his haunches only to collapse onto his back. Feliciano got up worriedly hoping he wasn't injured again.

Ludwig's memories came back, his mind still sluggish from the dream. He looked down at his bandaged injured left leg then at his hands, also still bandaged from the accident. His hands were trying to heal after almost being completely broken when he held himself and Feliciano down during the truck's rolling.

He winced "Sorry about that Feli." He looked away from Feliciano's concerned look and back at his leg. It was still healing but for the mean time it was slightly useless and made him look weak and crippled. But if he was human it would have been much worse. He would've been paralyzed from the waist down or his left leg would have needed to be amputated but with him being a Country, he healed alot faster and more successfully than a human. But his body already healed so much in such a short time that the limb with the most damage has a slower healing rate now but he's glad he can still move around.

Feliciano's quiet voice broke into Ludwig's thoughts "You dreamt of the accident, didn't you?"

Ludwig didn't look up, he kept his eyes down, staring intently at his injured limb. "I'm sorry if I scared you."

Feliciano leaned towards Ludwig and cupped his hands around his face forcing him to look up and into his eyes "If you need to talk about it, I'm here for you."

"Thanks Feli but I don't need to talk about it. I'm fine." Ludwig replied before pulling away from Feliciano's grasp and reaching for his cane. With a firm grip, he used the cane to pull himself up and after a deep breathe he took a step forward. His knee cracked, a part of his limb crying out in complete protest about moving about.

He winced and sucked in a sharp breath before taking another few steps. Feliciano scrambled after him finding words of protest to be useless and that he had a better chance of just following Ludwig around closely to make sure he didn't hurt himself again. It was his first day home from the hospital after a brief week long stay.

Feliciano remebered that when Ludwig woke up two days later after the crash he was trying to get up and move around. After a stern talking to by three doctors, along with Kiku, Elizabeta and his brother Gilbert, he finally relinquihed the thought and stayed in bed for a couple more days but it didn't take long before the thought siezed him once again and he was more fit to be up and around, words of concern meant little and soon he was released from the hospital and able to go home. Ever since he woke up he thought about all the work he needed to do and how much he hated feeling useless and weak.

Which is why he's forcing himself to be up instead of laying back down and resting.

He stumbled into the kitchen, his stomach growling with intense hunger for real food and not the generic hospital crap he'd been consuming. He tried to bend over to reach some pans in the lower cupboards only to have to catch himself before he fell face first into the tile floor. He grumbled a few obscenities before standing up to face an even more worried Feliciano.

Feliciano put on a small smile while pushing a chair over to Ludwig "Sit." He commanded to which Ludwig complied, his leg suffering from a slow burn of pain after being forced to move from it's stiff position. Feliciano pulled on an apron and asked "What do you want to eat?"

Ludwig sat up, using his cane to lean on as he answered "Anything that tastes good."

Feliciano thought for a moment before saying out loud "It's almost noon so that means I can cook something that isn't breakfasty."

Ludwig was surprised at Feli's words and searched for the clock only to find he was right. It was ten to noon. He had slept away most of the day.

It didn't take long before Feliciano had a nice meal made.

He helped Ludwig move from the kitchen to the dining room table where they could eat more comfortably. The plate Feli placed before him had pasta with homemade tomatoe sauce, decorated with slices of cooked wurst and sprinkled with cheese. With it he had a beer.

Though strange the meal was, Ludwig liked it alot more than hospital food. He gave a tired sigh while taking a sip of his beer, looking at Feliciano's happy smile. It felt good to be home.


	3. Chapter 2- The World Meeting

Chapter 2 - The Meeting

The next day was another World Meeting. Despite protest from Feliciano that Kiku would take notes for them, Ludwig went anyway. It was hosted by France which meant only a short ride and they got there with 30 minutes to spare.

As everyone filed into the meeting room, Ludwig got strange looks from the others as they stared at their crippled friend. Gilbert and Francis joked around about Ludwig looking like an weak old man. It didn't take long for them to strike his last nerve causing him to swing on them with cane in hand leaving two bumps forming on the back of their heads and them crying out "OWW!"

"That hurt Bruder!" Gilbert yelled.

"Misseiu Ludwig is a brute." Francis whined.

Ludwig ground his teeth together before yelling "This meeting should have started a while ago. Now let's move on and it's your own damn fault for the consequences put on you."

Feliciano grabbed Ludwig's arm and hung on it so he didn't stand up and confront his brother again.

Ludwig looked down at Feliciano's concerned look and sat down, clearing his throat before saying "Now let's begin."

Even though the meeting started like this, nothing got done since America, China and Britain started an arguement and they fussed over something trivial the entire time. Then Ludwig had to stand guard because Francis and Gilbert were being exceedingly annoying. Which made Ludwig ask "Gilbert, why the holy fuhrer are you here?"

Gilbert replied by grabbing his brother in a head lock and tugging on him "I wanted to check on mien baby bruder, so I asked Francis to bring mien awesomeness along. You know, because I'm awesome like that."

Ludwig raised the cane and hit his brother in the head again to get him off before he agitated his injured leg again. The shock from the hit went through the cane to his injured hands causing him to take a sharp breath and drop the crutch onto the floor where it clattered loudly.

The entire room went silent and looked at Ludwig with a mixture of emotion. Kiku, understanding the awkwardness of the situation cleared his throat before stating "Isn't it time for the meeting to be over?"

Alfred looked at his watch and agreed "Yeah, it is. I guess that's it guys. See you all next time." With that he packed up and left along with Ivan, Matthew, Arthur and a few other's who were waiting for the useless time wasting gathering to be finshed. Francis and Gilbert were off chattering after Kiku and Feliciano shooed them away.

Ludwig sat there, staring down at his hands, pain still burning within them. Feliciano gently held them in his in an attempt to stop them from shaking and to capture Ludwig's attention.

Without looking either one in the eyes, Ludwig kept his head down as he pulled himself up to his feet, still uneasy and hurting "Let's go." is all he said before stumbling off towards the exit.

Buddha Wolf-

Please review and if you have any requests, send them to me and i'll see if i can write them in. I kind of just started writing this with only one simple idea but i can add things in to make it more interesting.


	4. Chapter 3- Absence

Chapter 3- The Absence

The next day, Feliciano woke up to an empty bed and no sight or trace of his german friend. Worried, he jumped up, forgetting to put a shirt and wearing only shorts and a tank top, ran all over the house in his desperate search. After running through the entire house and finding no sign of Ludwig, panic siezed him.

Gilbert's truck was still here, the one they borrowed until they can get a new vehicle which meant the big german didn't go for a drive. Then another panicked thought plagued his heart and mind 'If he walked somewhere without giving anyone a heads up and got hurt...' Tears burned his eyes and his throat grew tight and raw. 'No, I must stay calm. I'll call the guys. Maybe someone took him with them.'

After calling Gilbert, Kiku, Alfred, Mathew, Francis, Arthur, and many other's he came up empty handed with nothing to show for his actiuons other than sending everyone into a frenzied panic. Ally or enemy, it didn't matter. They all looked out for each other when in stressful times.

A knock came on the door. Feliciano's heart skipped a beat as he raced to get it, a smile on his face at the thought of it being Ludwig. When he opened it, he did find a german on the other side of the door, but one of silver hair and red eyes. Gilbert. Feliciano's heart sank and his smile vanished.

Gilbert fidgeteed nervously "I wasn't who you were expecting. I guess that means he's still gone."

Feliciano sank to the floor on his knees and let his tears and sorrow run rampant through out his body.

He weeped with strong trembling gasps and hiccups.

Gilbert picked up the sobbing Italian and carried him into the living room and put a blanket over his shoulders. "Here. Sitting on the floor wearing nothing is going to get you no where other than in bed sick. You won't be any help to mein bruder in that state. Cheer up. We'll find him."

A few moments later, Japan, Austria, Hungary, Britain, France and Russia walked in. Ready to search for their injured missing friend.

-Sorry for the wait. Please review and if you have an idea as to what has happened to Germany, please feel free to give me feedback and criticism. I love to hear what you all think.


	5. Chapter 4- Survival

_**Author's Note:**_ Please review and tell me what you think! I'd be happy to hear it.

Chapter 4- Survival

Everyone split up into small groups of two or three and fanned out there search. It was high noon by time they each reached their section to search. Feliciano wandered the woods accompanied by Gilbert and Matthew. Matthew had attracted a bear and was playing with it while Gilbert stood there dumbfounded that it hasn't tried to eat him yet then decided to say "I think it's cause my awesomeness is here." shrugging. Feliciano couldn't stand around doing nothing while those two goofed off so he scanned the surrounding area, catching something blonde off in the distance as it disappeared into the cover of some thick brush.

"Ludwig...?" He breathed as he chased after it, unnoticed by the others. He squeezed between two trees and fell forward, sliding on his side down a steep incline headed towards a drop of terrain into a river. The river wasn't going too fast but the current would pull his small body under quickly and he knew that as he desperately grabbed for something to stop his fall. Seconds before falling over the edge he caught a hold of a tree root growing out of the ground. It jerked his arm, letting out a loud pop, he cried out but never let go. Struggling, he tried to pull himself up over the edge but couldn't so he did the one thing he knew best, call for help.

"Ludwig! Help...Ludwig...Ludwig!" He cried out uselessly.

Gilbert and Matthew heard Feliciano's screams and ran towards them as fast as they could. With both being small, they easily squeezed through the thicket of brush and trees but stopped before coming to the incline. Matthew looked down the slope, seeing Feliciano hanging on for dear life at the edge of the bank. He pointed it out to Gilbert who cussed "We can't help him without getting injured ourselves. That current will drag us under." He gritted his teeth together and cussed again.

Feliciano saw the guys but knew all too well they couldn't help him. This was it. He was done for. His hands were slipping and his arm wouldn't move correctly, pain shooting through his shoulders and back. His grip loosened the more he struggled. He looked up at the sky and cried "Ludwig!" before his arm slipped away from the root.

Next thing everyone saw was a blur of blonde and green launch off the edge and slide down the slope, leaving a big cloud of dirt in it's wake. It went straight for Feliciano, wrapping strong arms around him before both disappeared over the bank. Gilbert listened for a splash but none came. Instead they watched as a gloved hand pulled itself back up, dragging a body along with it.

Gilbert yelled "Bruder!" He picked up a large branch and held it out to him, which he grabbed a hold of with one hand before Matthew and Gilbert pulled him back up. Feliciano was clinging to Ludwig, arms wrapped aound his shoulders as they brought them onto the slope. When they were finally in arms reach, Gilbert grabbed his brother's arm and pulled him closer so Matthew could grab Feliciano and bring them to safety.

Ludwig tried to stand, his clothes covered in dirt and mud on the front and sides from where he slid down the slope, his face bruised and scraped up. His left leg buckled sending him to the ground with a grunt. Feliciano scrambled across the ground to check on his friend. Gilbert pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number, waited for a moment then said "Hey, Francis. We found mein bruder. We're going to need a stretcher and a medic. Him and Feliciano are hurt. We're by the river." He was quit for a moment then replied "I'll fill you guys in when you get here. Hurry though." He sighed "Bye."

Ludwig placed a hand on Feliciano's shoulder as he cried, his body shuttering "It's okay, Feli. Are you okay?"

Feliciano cried "I was so worried. You were gone and i couldn't find you."

Ludwig held Feliciano close, ignoring the other's as he comforted his little friend "I'm sorry, Feli. I didn't mean to be gone that long. Forgive me?"  
Feliciano hugged Ludwig tightly, causing him to wince in pain "I'm sorry...are you alright?"

Ludwig nodded "It's just a bruise. Don't worry."

Feliciano cried once again, looking up into Ludwig's blue eyes. He looked so sad and confused and lost. "Don't make that stupid face, Feli. Stop crying and cheer up. We're safe, right?"

Feliciano nodded "Ye..es."

"Well then, smile. It's worth smiling about, right?" Ludwig still held Feliciano close.

Feliciano thought for a moment then smiled. He couldn't look sad when gazing into Ludwig's sapphire eyes or when he was held so close to him.

Ludwig smile then said "Here, give me a second to move."

Feliciano obeyed by moving off to the side, giving Ludwig a chance to try to stand once again. Gilbert and Feliciano moved to his side immediately before he had the chance to step forward. "What are you doing, Luddy?"

"If we wait here, no one will be able to reach us. We have to move to a more accessible area." He stepped forward and fell, his brother catching him before he hit the ground. Then with Matthew's help, they moved to the clearing on the other side of the brush and branches where they waited for Alfred, Arthur and Francis.

_**Author's Note:**_ Please review and tell me what you think! It'd make me happy no matter what you have to say.


	6. Chapter 5- What?

_**Author's Note:**_ Things are getting heated. Review and tell me your thoughts.

Chapter 5- What?

Once they returned to the house Kiku tended to Ludwig and Feliciano's wounds while everyone slowly returned from the search. Alfred asked "So dude, what happened? You disappeared on us."

Kiku wrapped a bandage around Ludwig's arm, covering the scrapes and deep cuts carefully. Ludwig sighed "I just went for a walk in the woods. Taking the chance to have some time to myself but my leg...it became a bother after a while and I couldn't walk further so I took a break by the fields. I ended up accidently dozing off but was awakened a while later when I heard Feliciano's cries."

Arthur and Francis looked at eachother as Alfred asked "You were over by the fields? We were searching deeper in the woods."

Arthur held a hand up "Wait, if you were that far away, how in the bloody hell did you hear Feliciano? Matthew and Gilbert were just a few feet away and they barely heard him."

Francis laughed "It's love. When you love someone, you heart knows when they need your help so then you can come to their rescue-" Elizebeta cut Francis off by hitting him in the face with a frying pan.  
"You're an idiot." Eliza growled.

"My face! You hit my beautiful face." Francis whined.

Kiku mentioned to Ludwig "When you spend so much time with someone, living with them, protecting them and the such, you gain a sixth sense around them. You become more aware of their personal well-being. Rather it's a few feet away or a few miles, you will always know when they are in danger. It's basic instinct."

Ludwig nodded with understanding. Then thought for a moment "Hey, Feli?"

Feliciano replied "Hhmmm?"

"How did you end up in that situation?" Ludwig asked.

Feliciano thought back for a moment "Oh yeah, I thought I saw you walk that way, but when I followed you I fell down that slope and you were nowhere to be seen."

Ludwig wondered "That's strange."

Just then, Matthew and Gilbert ran into the room, panting and shaken slightly. Matthew held a stick in his hands, covered in cloth when he approached Ludwig "We found your cane. But, something happened to it."

He pulled the cloth off and showed everyone. Ludwig's cane was destroyed and covered in a sticky red liquid. When they looked closer they saw,someone had carved a message into it.

It read 'You ruined my fun, now you both shall die!'

The red liquid smelled horrible and yet familiar. It brought back memories of war "Blood." Ludwig said outloud."This is blood."

Feliciano began to shake "What!?"

Alfred shook his head "Dude, this isn't funny. That's a death threat."

"Someone's after Ludwig and Feliciano? Why?" Francis asked.

Arthur thought for a moment but pushed the thought away "We're going to have to figure out who's after them. This needs to stop before it gets out of hand."

Ludwig held Feliciano, who was shaking and clinging to him, tears swelling up in his eyes. 'I'm going to find out who's doing this and make them pay for trying to hurt Feli.'

_**Author's Note:**_ Please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
